Mengapa?
by Authorjelek
Summary: Berawal dari kecelakaan Shouma, Ringo akan menyadari segenap perasaan yang tumbuh dari dirinya untuk Shouma.Dan Ringo-pun betanya, "Mengapa?" /Ringo-centric/


"_Hoi, awas!"_

_Melihat cahaya yang muncul dari arah kanan, si pemuda bersurai biru dengan sigap mendorong si gadis dan menggantikan sang gadis untuk—_

_ZRIING, BRUUK!_

—_tertabrak sebuah sedan hingga terlempar dengan ironis._

_Mata sang gadis terbelalak lebar, wajahnya memucat, lalu dengan segera ia mendatangi tubuh yang sedang terkapar tersebut._

"_Shouma-kun! Shouma-kun!" panggil sang gadis dengan aliran air mata yang cukup deras, sama seperti hujan yang sedang mengguyuru kedua insan itu._

_._

**Mengapa?**

**Disclaimer: **Mawaru Penguin Drum (c) Brain's Base

**This fic** by me alias Authorjelek

**Hati-hati untuk diksi ngawur dan cerita gimana gitu**

**.**

"Shouma-_kun_! Ber—_hiks—_tahanlah!" Suara si gadis, Ringo Oginome, diselingi isakannya memanggil-manggil nama si surai biru di hadapannya.

Si surai biru, Shouma Takakura, hanya tertidur—mungkin lebih cocok disebut pingsan—lelap pada 'kasur' yang didorong ke arah sebuah kamar perawatan.

—ZIIGH.

Ringo tak dapat masuk ke kamar tersebut, dokter dan para perawat sedang melakukan pemeriksaan. Air matanya masih berkucur hebat, melihat sang 'partner stalking'-nya masih elum membuka mata sejak tadi.

_Tuhan, kumohon selamatkan Shouma-kun... _berkali-kali diucapkannya do'a yang sama, Ia merasa sangat berhutang nyawa padanya—_namun, benarkah hanya karena itu?_

Ia sampai melupakan tugasnya untuk menghubungi anggota keluarga Shouma akan keadaannya. Tapi biarkanlah ia lupa—_sedikit lebih lama lagi..._

...

Dokter keluar dari ruangan Shouma, Ringo pun menghampirinya. Raut wajahnya dihiasi oleh kekhawatiran, namun sang dokter tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Dokter, bagaimana dengan keadaan Shouma-ku—"

"Tenang. Pacarmu baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit memar dan luka ringan kok."

"Syukurl—eh, pacar? Maaf, saya bukan pa—"

"Sheesh, lebih baik kau hampiri dia saja," Sang dokter masih tersenyum, meninggalkan Ringo.

"Maaf, Pak." Ringo menunduk. Lalu ia masuk ke kamar Shouma, matanya sedikit membengkak karena menangisi Shouma tadi.

"Terima kasih..." Ringo membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam selimut Shouma.

"Tapi... kenapa, Shouma-kun?"

Tangisannya, isakannya, pertanyaannya, tak terdengar (dan tak mungkin) oleh orang yang ditujunya. Bagai seseorang bermonolog.

"Ngh..." masih, masih menetes, air mata si gadis masih menetes. Digenggamnya erat-erat selimut Shouma. Meninggalkan bekas-bekas air mata pada selimut kepemilikan rumah sakit tersebut.

Kembaliberpikir untuk kejadian sebelumnya—ia tak pernah menyangka Shouma akan menyelamatkannya. Apalagi ada manfaat kalau Ringo tak selamat saat itu; Shouma akan mendapatkan diari kesayangan Ringo dan usahanya selama ini berakhir dengan mulus.

Oke, satu hal lagi yang lebih membingungkan bagi Ringo; Kenapa ia menangis sekarang? Kenapa ia dapat menumpahkan air mata yang sebegitu banyaknya _hanya _untuk Shouma? Shouma bukanlah seseorang yang penting bagi dirinya—baru saja berkenalan, dan menjadi salah satu orang 'termenyebalkan' bagi dirinya malah. Dan harusnya ia senang sekarang—takkan ada orang yang mengikutinya lagi. Tapi kenapa...

"Ah—iya." Sesuatu terbesit pada otak Ringo. "Aku harus menghubungi Himari-_chan _."

Segeranya ditekan beberapa tombol yang dapat menghubungkannya ke saluran telepon keluarga Takakura tersebut. Nafasnya sudah mulai tenang, namun tangannya masih sedikit bergetar.

"_Halo?"_

"Himari_-chan_. Ini Ringo. M-Maaf... Shouma-_kun _sekarang..."

"_Ringo-chan? Ada apa dengan Sho-chan?"_

"... dia kecelakaan. Tertabrak sedan, sehingga ia sekarang dirawat di Rumah sakit To'oh. "

"_Hm. Baiklah, terima kasih, Ringo-chan."_

"Iya."

PIIP-PIIP-PIIP.

Sudah dimatikan. Ringo bertaruh, Himari tidak akan datang secepat itu mengingat jarak rumahnya ke rumah sakit ini dan cuaca sekarang—hujan. Lalu, sekarang Ringo mau apa? Bertanya pada Shouma lagi? Mungkin—solusi yang kurang bagus.

"Aaah..." dipandangnya kelopak mata yang biasanya memperlihatkan iris _emerald _indah itu.

DEG. DEG.

Sedikit imajinasi tentang Shouma tergambar pada benak Ringo.

Hey—perasaan apa ini? Berbeda dari biasa. Berbeda dari perasaannya dengan Tabuki. Halusinasi ditambah detak jantung Ringo menjelaskan sebuah perasaan yang berbeda dari yang lain.

Cinta, eh?—Tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah. Karena ia yakin, selalu yakin, bahwa cintanya hanya untuk Tabuki. Walaupun di dekat Shouma ia lebih berdebar-debar. Walaupun ketika bersama Shouma perasaannya terasa lebih hangat sekalipun. Walaupun baginya, bersama Shouma lebih indah dar apapun. Walaupun banyak kata walaupun yang tersurat itu, ia tertakdirkan hanya untuk mencintai Tabuki. _Seharusnya kata cinta dari Ringo hanya untuk Tabuki..._

"A-Aduhduh.." Ringo menoleh pada arah lututnua. Terlihat sedikit luka di situ. Mungkin karena terbenturnya lutut dengan aspal saat Shouma menyelamatkannya dengan cara mendorong. Di obatinya lalu—pandangan matanya tak sengaja tertuju pada dahi Shouma yang sudah dibalut perban.

_(—Eh? Tak sengaja, ya?)_

Bermaksud untuk langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, tatapan Ringo malah melekat pada wajah Shouma. Sekilas, Ringo berpikir mengapa takdirnya tidak sesuai dengan diari kakaknya. Kenapa takdirnya meleset dari yang seharusnya? Kenapa takdir yang meleset itu mengorbankan Shouma? _Mengapa?—_

"Ringo..."

Terdengar suara yang familiar di telinganya. Suara yang selalu dihasilkan getaran pita suara pria bersurai biru-_nya_—Shouma. Sang gadis apel menengok, mimiknya sedikit menunjukkan ketenangan dan kesenangan.

"Engh... Ringo—"

... Ternyata hanya mengigau. Harapan Ringo memudar.

"—maaf..."

Masih dipandang oleh Ringo, terlihat setitik kristal keluar dari mata Shouma. Ringo menundukkan kepalanya, menggenggam selimut Shouma erat-erat.

"Kenapa kau yang minta maaf, Shouma-kun...? Ini... salahku... _hiks..._"

...

Tik, tok. Tik, tok. Tik, tik. Tik, tok. Tik—ZIIGH.

Pintu geser itu dibuka, menunjukkan dua sosok kakak-beradik, Himari dan Kanba.

"Shouma!"

Ringo membangkitkan tubuhnya dari posisi duduk, bergeser menjauh dari kasur Shouma. Ia bersandar pada tembok menatap Kanba yang juga menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang tinggi pada adiknya.

Himari mendekati Ringo, membisikkan sesuatu, "Terima kasih, Ringo-_chan_."

Ringo tak menjawab. Ia hanya menundukkan kepala. Ia bersyukur ini malam hari, sehingga mata bengkaknya tidak diketahui siapapun...

.

.

"_Jauhi dia, Yuri-san! Lihat, Tabuki hanya mencintaiku!"_

.

"_Tidak... Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Shouma-kun..."_

.

"_Kenapa... kau datang ke hidupku? ! Kau menghancurkan semuanya..."_

"Memang... aku siapa di matamu?" kata Shouma yang sedikit terpojok.

.

_**Kau membuatku jatuh pada pesonamu, Shouma-kun...**_

**.**

**.**

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Wah, fandom bahasa Indonesia ini sepi—eh, kosong. Padahal salah satu anime kesukaan saya. Saya tidak akan tinggal diam kalau kosong begitu. Saya do'akan, dengan _publish_nya fic saya ini, fandom ini segera laris. /bah

_Well, _hati-hati untuk **spoiler **pada cerita ini, tercantum cukup banyak.

Sekian saja kalau begitu. Terima kasih banyak untuk pembaca, pe-_review_, maupun yang mencantumkan ini jadi _favorite_!


End file.
